Desejo
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Ele estava dentro da cabeça dela, fazendo tudo parecer confuso. Rangendo os dentes, tentou se lembrar de como fugir. Com as pernas bambas ela encarou os olhos negros e profundos, procurando uma saída. Tentou pensar no motivo, o por quê de estar ali. Não poderia morrer nas mãos dele. Não agora. ItaSaku. SasuSaku.
1. Azul

**Desejo**

**Chapter One: Azul**

"_O__azul __é uma das três cores-_luz_ primárias, e cor-pigmento secundária, resultado da sobreposição dos pigmentos__ciano e__magenta. O azul costuma estar associado à frieza, depressão, monotonia. E, _por isso mesmo_, também à paz, à ordem, à harmonia."*_

Sua respiração estava descompassada. Ela respirava o mais devagar que podia, sentindo seus pulmões queimarem a cada inalada de ar.

Estava se odiando por ser tão fraca.

O gosto metálico de sangue encharcava seu paladar, depois de anos naquela profissão arriscada você acharia que ela estava acostumada. Mas não era esse o caso. Nunca se acostumaria com o gosto do seu próprio sangue, era desgostoso.

O homem a encarou. Encontrava-se estirado, tão cansado quanto ela. Havia sangue na boca dele também, e essa era a única coisa que a animava. Os músculos de seus corpos vibravam com as endorfinas, o extremo esforço causava sensações de choque.

Sabia que uma plateia os assistia. Podia sentir a pulsação, não importava se tentassem ocultar o chakra.

Seu treinamento do ano anterior a ensinou a reconhecer vestígios de sangue a quilômetros de distância. Foi muito difícil, custou-lhe noites mal dormidas e dores absurdas. Ainda assim, lá estava ela, identificando gênios escondidos como lobos a espera de sua presa.

Gostaria de saber o que seus pais diriam se a vissem daquela maneira: cabelo sujo, unhas rachadas até a carne, roxos em cada centímetro de pele e roupas destroçadas.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, porque nunca mais conseguiria descobrir a resposta dessa pergunta.

Fora capaz de provar o quão forte seu genjutsu era. Tão forte a ponto de fazer duas pessoas esquecerem sua única filha, a ponto de instigar sua vontade sobre a delas. _Eles estão salvos agora._ Disse para si mesma, convicta de que se continuasse a repetir essas palavras em sua mente, elas se tornariam a mais pura verdade.

Ou ao menos uma mentira acreditável.

Fechou os olhos e afastou os rostos sorridentes e levemente enrugados de seus pensamentos. Concentrou-se mais uma vez nos seus batimentos, desacelerando-os, acalmando, relaxando cada músculo do seu corpo.

Focou-se na estrutura de sua fisionomia, imaginou energia reabastecendo cada célula, reconstruindo cada tecido destruído. Pôde sentir um formigamento na testa, o selo se desenhando no rosto, poucos minutos depois não precisou imaginar mais nada, porque era exatamente aquilo que acontecia.

A visão se focou no teto cavernoso.

Sentou-se abruptamente, uma lâmina perfurou o chão, no mesmo ponto onde sua cabeça descansava há milésimos de segundo.

A menina da uma cambalhota no ar, e fugiu de mais um golpe de seu adversário. A carne que se restaurava ardeu pelo esforço, praguejou, desejando ter mais alguns minutos para se recuperar.

Deslizou os pés no chão úmido e escorregadio, evitando que outra kunai a acertasse. Sabia que ele estava acabado, mas continuava a brincar com ela.

Tinha que fazer algo, terminar com aquela luta o mais rápido possível.

Lembrou-se do motivo de estar lutando com aquele homem, do flash de azul e dourado, e forçou a imagem de um sorriso de dentes brancos perfeitos. Era definitivamente uma boa causa. Tão boa que custou o amor dos pais que nunca mais a reconheceriam, tão boa a ponto de decepcionar todos que a admiravam e confiavam nela. Valia tanto a pena que estava apostando sua vida, lutando com um oponente temido e incalculável.

O homem era um mestre em genjutsu, mas até agora não havia tentado prendê-la em um. Ou talvez já estivesse dentro da ilusão, mas não fora capaz de registrá-la.

Concentrou chackra nas pontas dos dedos dos pés, e saltou, cada centímetro de chão começando a se destruir. Sumiu, envolta da escuridão do teto. Esperava ter algum tipo de "tempestade de ideias", que uma imagem de como vencer aquela luta se formasse em sua cabeça.

Mas nada de brilhante aconteceu.

Ele tinha desaparecido no momento em que piscara.

_Sinta o sangue._

Mordeu o lábio involuntariamente, praguejando baixinho.

_Tum._

_Tum._

_Tum._

Cinco metros a sua esquerda!

Algo estava errado.

Só agora percebeu que seu oponente estava com danos internos, o sangue não fluía corretamente no seu corpo, e aquele tipo de lesão não podia ser recente.

_Talvez se_...

Foi mais reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando o vulto apareceu ao seu lado, fisicamente diferente, ela simplesmente segurou seu pulso e antebraço, deslocando-os no corpo do rapaz de forma dolorosa.

Ouviu-se um estralo, e apesar do fluxo de raiva, acabou notando que a pele dele era mais áspera do que parecia. Não se surpreendeu com aquele detalhe, eram ninjas, naquela vida não se existia muito tempo para vaidade.

_Quando isso vai acabar?_

Uma voz gritava dentro da sua cabeça.

Ela não tinha ideias. Estava lutando há horas, ninguém se movimentou durante todo aquele tempo. Eram só os dois, a menina e o seu atacante.

Enquanto ele grunhia, o estômago sangrando, e cada um de seus ossos sendo deslocados por ela, sentiu-se enojada. Como alguém podia ser capaz daquele tipo de brutalidade? Como podia ser cruel, acabando com a estrutura óssea de uma pessoa?

Tinha se dedicado tanto a ser boa o suficiente, a ajudar os feridos. Era tão hipócrita! Nunca deveria ter se metido naquela emboscada, deveria ter recusado o convite, não importava o quão tentador ele fosse.

Se tivesse ficado em casa, seu motivo e ela poderiam estar trabalhando juntos, a fim de proteger um ao outro e trazer seu amigo de volta. Ela poderia ter voltado para casa cansada e se deparado com a mãe na confeitaria, fazendo os melhores doces de toda a cidade. Lembrar-se-ia de coisas desagradáveis quando fosse dormir, no entanto, as boas lembranças também a consumiriam antes de o sono a dominar.

Mas, "casa" era um lugar distante agora, e Kami sabia que não havia mais ninguém a culpar além dela.

Foi convidada para um teste, se o concluísse de forma bem sucedida, Konoha nunca mais precisaria se preocupar com ataques dos mais perigosos nukenins.

Ficou dizendo para si mesma que o homem que ela torturava era mau, tinha matado diversas pessoas por diversão, atacado cidades e saqueado famílias por gostar disso. Sakura tinha que esquecer que ela também seria considerada uma assassina agora, uma traidora.

Porém, por Naruto, valeria a pena.

Quando o corpo do rapaz atingiu o chão de terra lisa, ela levantou a cabeça e fitou seu novo mestre.

Cada shinobi que antes a observava se aproximou, alguns deles tinham aprendizes, e esses homens e mulheres mais novos ou mais velhos que ela, nenhum deles reagiu quando Uchiha Itachi caminhou até ela.

Nenhum deles, membros ou não, fez alguma espécie de comentário, nada de "bem-vinda" ou "espero que você morra".

Nada.

Foi então que o homem lhe estendeu a mão, e ela ergueu a dela. Em seu indicador um anel foi posto, um anel idêntico ao de seu novo professor. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, e a moça abaixou a cabeça. Tinha conseguido, mas não adquirira nenhum tipo de alegria com aquilo.

- Haruno Sakura, bem-vinda a Akatsuki.

**Continua.**

**Nota**:

Gostaria, primeiramente, lhes dizer "obrigada" por terem lido até aqui.

Esse é um projeto para esse ano, e vai ser uma short-fic no estilo "Aguentar" (caso não tenham lido, acessem o link no meu perfil, porque, honestamente falando, dos meus escritos, "Aguentar" é meu favorito). Hum... Essa será minha primeira tentativa de escrever um triangulo amoroso, espero que gostem.

Se você leu outra fic minha chamada "Between Truths and Lies", esqueça-a. Pretendo termina-la um dia, mas fora o fato de Sakura estar envolvida com a Akatsuki, as duas fics não terão muita coisa em comum.

É isso. Cada capítulo vai ser nomeado com uma cor. Quem adivinhar a próxima ganhará uma dedicatória! EBA! Kkk'

Estava com saudades de vocês gatas.

Beijões

Sami

PS: Esse "*" é da Santa Wikipédia.

**N/b:**

Hey pessoas, estava com saudades de vocês! E então, o que acharam do novo projeto da Samy? Eu já estou super curiosa pelo desenrolar da fic... Comentem, please!

Beijos

Bella


	2. Vermelho

Para lNyanl

* * *

**Desejo**

**Chapter Two: Vermelho**

"_Vermelho ativa e estimula, significa elegância, paixão, conquista, requinte e liderança.__É a cor do elemento fogo, do sangue e do coração humano. Simboliza a chama que mantém vivo o desejo, a excitação e representa os sentimentos de amor e paixão."_

Tinha sido designada como aprendiz de Hoshigake Kisame e Uchiha Itachi. Esperava por isso, no fim das contas tinham sido os dois a lhe "convidarem" inicialmente. O que não imaginou era que comemoraria seu aniversário de dezessete anos em um lugar como aquele, uma taverna cheia de gente, era mais difícil ainda acreditar que usava um casaco preto com nuvens vermelhas.

Era oficial, Haruno Sakura era uma nukenin, e ela se odiava por isso.

Seu cabelo, que ia até um pouco depois do ombro, estava preso em uma coisa muito curta para ser chamada de rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha pintado as unhas de verde, Kisame lhe informou que a cor era um tipo de veneno, não sabia se era verdade, mas definitivamente descobriria depois.

Tinha recusado o saquê oferecido, apesar de achar tudo aquilo muito estranho, Kisame ria e fazia piadas enquanto Itachi ficava calado, observando a tudo discretamente. O antagonismo entre os dois não era muito diferente do que havia na sua antiga equipe. Descobrir essa similaridade a irritava.

Itachi chamou sua atenção e ela levantou os olhos para a direção que ele apontava. Ninjas de Konoha. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ela encarou os olhos negros do seu novo professor. Ela o temia, mas desde que ele tinha a função de melhorar as habilidades dela, e a postura dele era calma, Sakura não sentiu medo.

Quando piscou, não era mais Itachi ao seu lado. Alguém com a mesma estatura, os mesmo olhos, no entanto, todo o resto era diferente. Genjutsu. Ele observava-a. Talvez aquele fosse um teste.

Sakura olhou para o copo de bebida intacto na sua frente. Ela se concentrou nele, imaginando seu cabelo longo, sedoso e negro como a noite, seu corpo mais esguio, as curvas mais sutis, o rosto mais redondo, e os olhos pequenos, de uma cor próxima ao escarlate.

Quando Itachi lhe presenteou com um leve aceno, ela soube que tinha dado certo.

O problema era: o jounin de Konoha era Kiba. Mudar fisicamente não era o suficiente. Então ela fez algo novo, escondeu as mãos debaixo do casaco – ela tinha transformados suas roupas também, a calça ninja, a camiseta do seu clã e o casaco de nuvens haviam sido substituídos por um quimono e a estampa da Akatsuki era nada mais que breu. Fez alguns selos as pressas, lembrou-se do cheiro de fumaça, de como odiava quando suas roupas se impregnavam com aquilo, e lentamente suas lembranças se transformavam em realidade.

Quis saber se Naruto estava acompanhando Kiba, mas ela nem precisava perguntar. Sua missão original tinha duração de dois dias, e ao menos quinze estava sem contato com Konoha. Eles estariam preocupados, ainda mais sem saber onde inferno os pais dela estavam.

Sakura suspirou, e assim como Kisame e Itachi, levantou-se e foi embora. Seu coração se apertou, e pela milésima vez tentou se lembrar dos seus motivos.

Quem sabe, no fim, valeria a pena.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte ela estava esperando por Itachi no corredor da pousada. Escorada na parede, as mãos juntas nas costas. Era cerca de quatro horas da manhã, e ela obedientemente o aguardava, minutos para o amanhecer.

Não tinham falado muito.

Os diálogos eram geralmente monossílabos e consistiam em Kisame fazendo alguma piada de mau gosto, ou tirando sarro quando os homens a encaravam e desviavam o olhar ao notar seus acompanhantes.

Ela preferia assim, o silêncio, quero dizer.

Quanto menos envolvimento emocional tivesse com aqueles dois, melhor. Sakura ainda não tinha percebido a sentença que impôs a si mesma. Quando se entra na Akatsuki não tem volta. A única pessoa que escapara fora um Sannin, morto há dois anos por ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

A Haruno não sabia o que esperar do seu futuro. Só tinha certeza de que o sonho infantil de ajudar a sua antiga paixonite a reconstruir seu clã com esplendor, estava fora de cogitação. Afinal, ela andava com o culpado pelo sofrimento de Sasuke. O olhar de tédio seria substituído por repugnância da próxima vez que ele visse Sakura.

Não fez mais do que levantar a cabeça e retribuir o aceno, quando Itachi saiu do seu quarto. O acompanhou até uma confeitaria próxima e ficou quieta enquanto comiam. Não perguntou onde Kisame estava. Assim que terminaram o café-da-manhã, foram até o exterior da pequena vila. Não soube o que ele pretendia, porém supôs desde o começo que iriam treinar.

Pararam de frente um para o outro.

Sakura se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz dele.

- Quero que me acerte. – O tom era monótono.

Ela concordou e desapareceu. O rapaz ficou parado, sem dar qualquer sinal de que sabia onde ela estava. Sakura fechou os olhos e escutou o som do coração dele, pulsando ritmicamente. Itachi não estava nem um pouco ansioso, deveria estar convicto de que ela não conseguiria. Ele já tinha uma noção de como ela lutava, e ela sabia muito pouco sobre as estratégias dele além do sharingan.

Correu na sua direção e sentiu seu corpo ser jogado no chão, ele havia a segurado pelo punho e a empurrado para longe.

_Outch_.

Não era exatamente um bom início, mas também tinha sido um golpe óbvio. Concentrou-se no peito dele, na forma com que desviava, sempre tencionando para a direita. Ela franziu o cenho. E sequer pensou antes das palavras tornarem-se auditivas.

- Você está quase cego.

Ele não disse nada, mas o simples fato de não encará-la diretamente nos olhos, já lhe confirmava tudo.

Mordeu o lábio.

Era para isso que eles a queriam tanto, a ponto de abdicar o seu desejo pela Kyuubi? A curiosidade bateu e, antes que ela percebesse, estava caminhando na direção dele. Parou um passo de distância, e assim que ergueu a mão, ele agarrou seu pulso.

Foi estranho. Um formigamento nada familiar em cada centímetro de pele que ele tocava. As bochechas esquentaram sem razão, um arrepio nas costas e o coração batendo muito forte. E também havia o cheiro. Cada pessoa tinha sua própria essência, mas a dele era, no mínimo, intoxicante – algo como uma floresta de pinheiros e agua do mar.

- Eu não vou- Começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Eu sei. Volte para sua posição e tente me acertar.

Sakura fez exatamente o que ele disse, e por muito tempo o assunto foi esquecido. No entanto, ela sempre notava a decadência da sua visão. Ela nunca admitiria, mas estava procurando uma cura. Uma forma de ajudar Uchiha Itachi. Quão ridículo aquilo poderia ser? Sakura estava ajudando o homem que Sasuke mais odiava, e seu peito se aquecia ao pensar nisso. Nunca entendeu exatamente o por quê.

* * *

Trezentos e setenta e oito dias. Nove mil e setenta e duas horas. Quinhentos e quarenta e quatro mil trezentos e vinte minutos.

Não era de propósito, às vezes ela só se via contanto e calculando há quanto tempo era uma traidora. Era surpreendente que até agora eles não descobriram que ela havia se unido a assassinos e desertores. Talvez não devesse ficar tão chocada quanto a isso, afinal, demorou um bom tempo para que Konoha descobrisse alguma coisa sobre a Akatsuki. Sakura achava que sua (ex) shishou desconhecia a existência de Konan, Yahiko e Nagato.

Tinha descoberto que eles estudaram com Jiraya, assim como Naruto. O trio era, no mínimo, interessante.

Itachi havia a ensinado a observar o cenário como um todo e, em momentos como aquele, ela podia ver o afeto que a maioria dos membros tentava esconder. Ela sabia que Konan e Yahiko tinham alguma coisa. Um dia percebeu um rápido movimento, quando caminhavam as pontas dos dedos se tocaram e ficaram entrelaçadas por tempo demais para ser um acidente.

No entanto, Itachi era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Ele indireta ou diretamente evitava que ela passasse muito tempo com os outros aprendizes. Sabia que eles não gostavam dela, era a mais nova na Akatsuki e o receio de que seriam traídos por ela era óbvio. Não sabia por que ele fazia aquilo, talvez tentasse evitar que ela destruísse a organização a partir de seu núcleo.

Naquele dia, ela o acompanhava pelas ruas da Vila Oculta da Nuvem. Como sempre, ele não lhe disse o que fariam ali, apenas fez sinal para que o seguisse. Às vezes Sakura ficava irritada, a falta de palavras a tirava do sério, mas também era exatamente o esperado de um Uchiha.

Eles pararam em frente a uma casa. Na pressa ela havia deixado o cabelo solto, e agora ele voava com o vento. Naquele dia, em especial, nenhum dos dois usava as vestes de nuvens vermelhas, ambos tinham optado por calças ninjas e camisetas negras. Ficaram do outro lado da rua, observando as pessoas na correria do meio-dia.

Foi então que ela os viu.

A mulher sorria para a criança no seu colo, o cabelo loiro dela preso desajeitadamente e as costas escoradas no homem ao seu lado. O peito de Sakura começou a se encher de uma emoção sem nome, não percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ficou fitando seus pais por mais alguns instantes, e virou as costas caminhando na direção contrária a que vieram.

Quando finalmente se acalmou, viu-se sentada em um telhado alto, com vista para toda a vila. Pôde senti-lo de pé ao seu lado, mesmo antes dele anunciar sua presença.

- Nunca pensei que agiria desta maneira.

- Aquilo foi uma ameaça? Para me lembrar o que vai acontecer se eu não for obediente?

- De modo algum. – Ele suspirou e, no fundo de sua mente, Sakura percebeu que era a primeira vez que o ouvia fazer algo tão mundano quanto suspirar. – Eles estão bem, tente pensar nisso.

A Haruno assentiu, sem saber o que pensar ou o que dizer. Murmurou "obrigada", mas não teve certeza se ele ouviu. Em um futuro não muito distante, Haruno Sakura perceberia que foi naquele momento que ela começou a se apaixonar por ele.

* * *

**Nota**:

Não fiquem bravos, ok? Os capítulos são curtinhos, eu sei, mas isso é para que postagens semanais possam ocorrer. A vida universitária me deixou sem tempo. ASIAOSKAOKS

Espero que tenham gostado, me digam o que acharam!

Beijos

Sami.

**N/b:**

Oioi gente, e aí, o que estão achando da fic? Sou suspeita em dizer que estou cada vez mais curiosa por dois motivos: 1 – sou beta da Sami; 2 – Amoooo os irmãos Uchiha com a Sakura... A opinião de vocês é muito importante!

Beijos

Bella


	3. Roxo

Para lNyanl, , sasatogether, naybarbosa, Gabfernandes e RowdrainKanovich pelas reviews maravilhosas. Esse capítulo é de vocês.

* * *

**Desejo**

**Chapter Three: Roxo**

"_A cor roxa (ou púrpura) está ligada ao mundo místico e significa espiritualidade, magia e mistério. O roxo transmite a sensação de tristeza e introspecção. Estimula o contato com o lado espiritual, proporcionando a purificação do corpo e da mente, e a libertação de medos e outras inquietações. É a cor da transformação."_

Era a primeira vez que os dois se viam em três anos. Algo como estática preencheu o ar. E cada um dos presentes pôde sentir a fúria que emanava dos dois rapazes.

O loiro se jogou na direção do moreno sem pensar. Os olhos azuis escureceram até se tornarem vermelhos. Ele segurava a gola do moreno e sentia vontade de matá-lo. Ele deveria saber. Ele tinha que saber. Era a única razão. _Ele_ deveria ser o motivo para Sakura não estar mais com eles. A fúria fazia suas mãos tremerem e o aperto na roupa do moreno só aumentava.

- Sasuke! – O loiro gritou.

Os olhos do moreno também estavam escarlates. A katana fora desembainhada sem que ninguém notasse, a lâmina tocando a garganta do loiro. Os acompanhantes de ambos apenas os observavam prontos para atacar caso fosse necessário.

- O que você quer dessa vez?

- Onde está a Sakura-chan?!

Sasuke franziu o cenho, o aperto na espada diminuiu e os olhos sobrevoaram os três ninjas de Konoha. O substituto. Kakashi e o mesmo homem que os acompanhara no covil de Orochimaru. Mas nada de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes esbugalhados. Os ombros do Uchiha se tencionaram e ele escondeu a surpresa da melhor maneira que pôde.

- Como eu vou saber?

O ódio que viu em Naruto foi do tipo demoníaco. Sasuke nunca o tinha visto assim em nenhuma das vezes que ele foi dominado pelo chakra da kyuubi. Hn. O idiota provavelmente continuava apaixonado pela irritante. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de matar.

O cabo de sua espada atingiu o estômago do hospedeiro da raposa de nove caldas. Antes do que esperava, seu próprio time o acompanhava, lado a lado, encarando o inimigo.

Naruto estava ajoelhado, a cabeça abaixada, encarando através do emaranhado de cabelos loiros. Kakashi tinha se movido, segurando o Uzumaki pelo ombro. Lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto dele, as mãos em punho acertavam o chão de terra. Naruto parecia desesperado.

- Ninguém sabe dela há mais de um ano, e você não se importa, certo, teme? – Ele rangeu os dentes. – Talvez Sakura-chan estivesse falando sério quando me mandou desistir de você.

Karin encarava o perfil de Sasuke. E a ruiva imaginou quem seriam esses, e quem era _essa_ em especial. Sakura. Era um nome comum, existiam dezenas de Sakuras no País do Fogo. O que ela não entendeu foi o leve enrugar nos olhos negros do Uchiha. Ou o motivo dele segurar sua katana com mais força, ou o porquê dos músculos dos seus braços estremecerem. Não interessava quem fosse _Sakura_, Karin já a odiava.

O que chamou mesmo a sua atenção foi o brilho de chakra do loiro esquentado. Era maior que qualquer outro que já vira. E não era só isso, Karin nunca saberia como explicar, mas cada chakra tinha um gosto, um cheiro que o destacava de todos os outros. E o dele, apesar de estar misturado com uma essência sombria e aterrorizante, também era _familiar._

- Qual é o seu nome? – Ela perguntou, e de repente todos estavam prestando atenção nela.

- Naruto. – Os olhos azuis se serraram para ela. – Uzumaki Naruto.

Então tudo fez sentido. A ruiva olhou o espaço vazio entre os dois rivais. Não disse nada, apenas assentiu e continuou a fitar tudo e todos. Suas mãos tremeram, e ela as escondeu nos bolsos do casaco.

- Eu não vou mais tentar te arrastar para casa. – Disse o loiro. – Só... Se você vir a Sakura-chan, me avise, não importa como.

- Hn.

Aquilo era o máximo que podia se pedir de Sasuke. O moreno virou as costas para os seus antigos aliados e partiu. Tinha uma pista fresca sobre Itachi para seguir.

* * *

Seus dias na Akatsuki consistiam basicamente em curar ferimentos e treinar com Kisame e Itachi. Havia algumas raras exceções em que era enviada em missões com eles, mas quando isso acontecia sempre ficava vigiando de longe.

- Eu me sinto uma prostituta com essa roupa. – Sakura murmurou para Kisame.

- Você parece com uma. – Ele sorriu com dentes pontudos.

Era a primeira vez que eles mandavam-na fazer algo daquele tipo. Tinham lhe entregado um vestido negro e curto, e ordenado que o vestisse. Precisaria seduzir um nukenin. Perguntou muitas vezes porque não podia simplesmente nocauteá-lo e arrastá-lo para interrogatório. E em todas às vezes Kisame disse que era necessário, que não podiam chamar muita atenção. Ela quis xingar novamente, dizer que Itachi podia usar seu sharingan e fazer o nukenin segui-lo, porém, no último minuto ela se lembrou de que a visão dele havia piorado, e o mínimo uso do doujutsu faria dele cego para sempre.

Ela tinha usado um genjutsu para mudar a cor do seu cabelo para um tom alaranjado, e seus olhos pareciam tão negros quanto os de Itachi. Apesar da roupa ser minúscula, e do tom de cabelo e olhos não pertencer totalmente a ela, Sakura nunca se sentiu tão bonita.

Quem sabe conviver com a Akatsuki tivesse seus bons momentos. Seu ego nunca esteve tão grande.

Enquanto caminhava para fora do esconderijo, sentiu os olhos de seus professores em suas costas. Tinha o nome do alvo na sua cabeça, assim como a estranha aparência física. Tentou se lembrar dos detalhes da foto que Kisame lhe disponibilizara, e também das habilidades de chakra que o homem possuía.

Sakura teve que admitir que aquele nukenin a intrigava.

O plano era só seduzi-lo, perguntar se queria fazer uma "visita" ao quarto dela. Itachi cuidaria do resto depois.

O problema era que Suigetsu não estava sozinho. O nukenin que almejava a espada de Kisame não estava só, como ela esperava. Não. Uchiha Sasuke e mais dois indivíduos o acompanhavam.

Seus músculos se tencionaram e Sakura quis quebrar todos os dentes de tubarão de Kisame. Ou, quem sabe, destruir as feições perfeitas de Itachi.

Aquilo não poderia ser uma mera coincidência. Há muito tinha aprendido que não existia nada como o acaso. Sempre haveria algo por trás de tudo, seja um plano divino ou um idiota tentando colher informações sobre seu irmão caçula.

_Merda!_

Era tarde demais para dar meia volta, metade do bar já a encarava. Não tinha como não, afinal, suas pernas branquelas reluziam contra o tecido negro. Se fez de tonta, tropeçando nos próprios pés, e caminhando desajeitadamente naqueles saltos enormes. Quase caiu em uma moça que enchia copos de saquê em uma mesa no canto.

Ela seria tola se não chegasse a Sasuke primeiro. Ele era o mais bonito, e essa seria a reação óbvia de qualquer menina da sua idade, bêbada ou não.

Teve medo de que ele descobrisse quem ela era. Mas isso seria irrelevante, certo? Provavelmente pensaria que ela estava tentando levá-lo de volta para Konoha. Sakura quase sentiu vontade de sorrir. Seria tudo tão mais fácil se o seu único motivo de estar naquela taverna fosse por causa de sua paixão por Uchiha Sasuke.

Tropeçou nas sandálias, e soluçou, se atirando no colo dele.

Mãos calosas seguraram-na antes que pudesse fazer contato. Ela ergueu olhos nebulosos, e sorriu, deixando que o cabelo longo caísse por seus ombros. Aquele gesto faria muitos enlouquecerem, mas, infelizmente, Sasuke nunca fora como os outros rapazes.

Perguntou-se se o toque também pareceu familiar para ele. Quis saber se ele também teve vontade de beijá-la, ou se algo naquele genjutsu que usava o lembrava de quem ela realmente era.

Provavelmente não, caso contrário ele já estaria chamando-a de irritante, ao invés de lhe encarar com onixes inexpressivos.

- Tire as suas garras de cima dele, vadia.

Sakura piscou e fez biquinho. Uma garota de cabelo vermelho fogo a fitava. Quem sabe Sasuke finalmente arrumara uma namorada. Seu peito doeu com o pensamento, e ela o empurrou para o fundo da mente.

- Desculpe. – Falou seguida de um soluço. – Não sabia que seu homem, era, bem, _seu_ homem. Quem sabe você esteja interessada em uma coisa a três?

Ela soltou risinhos, e pediu a Kami que Kisame não estivesse a assistindo_ tão_ atentamente como disse que faria. Ele esfregaria aquilo na cara dela até seus últimos dias.

A ruiva começou a corar intensamente, e seu alvo começou a soltar gargalhadas. Estranhou o fato de Sasuke ainda a encarar, por isso ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o. No momento que seus olhos se encontraram, ele a soltou. E Sakura tropeçou. Não soube se aquilo foi sua Inner assumindo o papel de bêbada, ou a perda do contato tinha a deixado em choque.

Desviou a atenção do moreno para o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

- E você, gato? Está interessado em esquentar minha cama? – Ela sorriu e fez um som que soou como "rawn", a mão agarrando a gola da camisa dele.

O rapaz se levantou, e foi colocando a mão na cintura dela. No entanto, uma mão no seu ombro impediu que ele a seguisse para fora do bar. A mesma mão que segurou o braço dela e a manteve longe do grupo.

- Vá embora.

A voz dele era, no mínimo, aterrorizante. Itachi jamais usara um tom tão sinistro contra ela. No entanto, Sakura não soube o que esperar do Uchiha mais novo, seu comportamento estava mais sombrio desde a última vez que o vira no esconderijo de Orochimaru, anos atrás.

Recuou, cambaleante.

- Você que sabe. Não tem ideia do que está perdendo.

Então ela foi embora. Seu coração batendo forte.

Tropicou perto da porta, e alguém agarrou sua cintura impedindo que ela caísse. Reconheceu o chakra na hora, e bufou enquanto o homem a arrastava para fora.

- Sério, Kisame, você queria que eu seduzisse o amigo do Sasuke?

- Foi ideia do seu _sensei_. – Ele riu. – Itachi-kun finalmente vai dar um jeito naquele moleque. Espere só para ver.

E mais uma vez, o coração dela pareceu estremecer. Itachi mataria Sasuke. Era o esperado. Seu acordo com a Akatsuki consistia neles mantendo distância de Naruto e Konoha, Sasuke nunca fora mencionado.

Caminhando pela rua escura, com o braço de Kisame sobre seus ombros, Sakura sentiu medo. Medo do que ela faria se tivesse que escolher entre os irmãos Uchiha.

**Continua**.

* * *

**Nota:**

Olá, moças? Como vão vocês? Estão gostando? Eu sim. AOKSOASK Já adquiri certo amor por _Desejo_. Realmente espero que estejam gostando. Fiquem a vontade para mandar dúvidas e sugestões. Estou sendo muito legal, não? Capítulos semanais para vocês. Espero colaboração kkkk

Beijões.

Sami

**N/b:**

Nossa, depois de muito tempo a Sakura e o Sasuke se reencontraram, embora o moreno não tenha tanta certeza disso...kkkk. Itachi sacana, será que ele tem algo em mente? Mandem seus palpites!

Beijos

Bella


	4. Amarelo

Para lNyanl, naybarbosa, RowdrainKanovich e _especialmente_ para Teh-chan, pelo site ter cortado meus agradecimentos no capitulo anterior.

* * *

**Desejo**

**Chapter Four: Amarelo**

_Amarelo associa-se com a parte intelectual da mente e a expressão de nossos pensamentos.__É o poder de discernir e discriminar, a memória e as ideias claras, o poder de decisão e capacidade de julgar._

Nunca tinha sentido tanto frio na sua vida. Os dedos dos pés pareciam não ter circulação de sangue e o vento estava tão frio que _queimava_ sua pele. Ótima maneira de começar um dia de treinamento.

A verdade é que ela estava cheia de fúria. Não conseguia entender como ele fora capaz de usá-la daquela maneira. Mas então era exatamente isso que nukenins faziam, certo? Eram traidores para com suas vilas, mentirosos e dissimulados e... E...

E Sakura estava apaixonada por dois deles.

Nunca acreditou que essa fosse uma coisa possível. Então, a vida, o destino, ou como você quiser chamar, tinha jogado tamanha façanha diretamente em seu rosto.

Naquela manhã em específico, tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e vestido às fardas pretas para o treinamento. Não se falaram abertamente desde a noite anterior, quando ele havia ordenado que ela seduzisse um nukenin. Pensou que ele ficaria fulo por ter fracassado, e talvez a comandasse atacar Suigetsu e trazê-lo como refém. Mas não. Itachi não tinha aberto a boca nenhuma vez, para repreendê-la ou explicar-se, como Sakura gostaria que ele fizesse.

Ficou o fitando. Os olhos dele nunca estavam fixos nos dela. Nos últimos meses suas técnicas de genjutsu foram complementadas, e agora era quase tão boa quanto ele. O que, se você parar para pensar, é uma grande coisa.

Nunca pensou que receberia qualquer espécie de treinamento quando se aliasse a Akatsuki. No começou acreditou que ficaria trancada em algum dos quartéis generais, e quando alguém estivesse ferido seria mandado até ela. Afinal, como eles poderiam ter certeza que ela não os trairia? Que não acreditaria que Naruto era mais forte que eles, que a organização nunca seria capaz de pegá-lo?

Uma kunai voou e Sakura a segurou a centímetros dos olhos.

Ele tinha começado.

Depois de todo aquele tempo trabalhando juntos, tinha começado a descobrir alguns dos pontos fracos dele.

Itachi poderia estar _quase_ cego, mas o que lhe faltava nas vistas ele tinha na audição. Seus ouvidos eram melhores do que os de qualquer ninja que conheceu. Talvez ele devesse ficar na floresta, apenas escutando de vez em quando. Sakura não tinha como saber.

- Você não está se concentrando. – Ele disse.

Não respondeu. A raiva ferveu no seu peito e baniu o frio por alguns minutos. A neve que afundava seus pés foi ignorada, e ela correu na direção dele, os punhos cheios de chackra, pronta para um ataque certeiro.

Claro, ele era melhor e mais experiente que ela. Haruno Sakura parecia sempre se esquecer desse detalhe importante.

Itachi segurou o pulso dela e o girou, a garota soltou um grunhido, mas ele não pareceu notar, ou se importar.

- Sua impulsividade vai destruir você. – Falou. - Instinto pode ser algo bom, mas só quando você sabe usá-lo. Se continuar assim vai ser um alvo fácil, fraca e indefesa, sem qualquer utilidade para qualquer um de nós. Caso falhe, não se esqueça de que quando sua vila for destruída, só haverá um culpado.

Ajoelhada no chão com os pulsos presos por ele, Sakura agiu, exatamente do jeito impulsivo e mal calculado que Itachi reclamara. Não importava quão bom ele fosse, só a Hokage e quem sabe Shizune, podiam competir com a força inumana dela.

Puxou os membros para trás, as costas no chão. Ele foi obrigado a seguir o movimento, e quando a garota encolheu as pernas junto do tronco, levou menos de um segundo para que as esticasse e o chutasse no estômago.

Quem era a fraca, inútil e indefessa agora?

- Você é um imbecil, Itachi-_kun._

Ela podia ser doce. Tinha se sentido tocada quando ele a levou para ver os pais dela, sãos e salvos. No entanto, depois da noite de ontem, certo rancor começou a borbulhar dentro dela. Sakura não gostava de ser usada, não gostava que as pessoas usassem sua facilidade de amar contra ela. Não gostava de estar louca por Uchiha Itachi, e gostava muito menos de vê-lo destratando-a, exatamente como seu irmão mais novo fazia.

Haruno Sakura era uma mulher crescida agora. E não deixaria ninguém humilhá-la.

Ficou de pé, indo até o ponto onde ele havia se chocado com as árvores. Sentiu a umidade do ar, e tentou captar a pulsação do sangue, ele não havia sangrado exatamente, mas Sakura sabia que o Uchiha não estava em seu melhor estado de eficiência.

Algo se moveu a suas costas, e ela agiu rápido. Desviou da shuriken e saltou para as copas das árvores.

Mas não era Itachi. Não dessa vez.

Olhou para a garota parada lá em baixo, os olhos cerrados para ela.

Não soube onde seu maldito _sensei_ estava, mas onde quer que fosse, estaria a observando. Tentando descobrir o que faria, ou o que deveria fazer. Afinal, aquela era a ruiva companheira de Sasuke. Se ela estava aqui, ele deveria estar por perto.

- Você não deveria sair por aí atacando membros da Akatsuki. – Sakura falou sorrindo, uma expressão debochada e não natural no seu rosto.

Tinha aprendido com Kisame que você deve se mostrar o pior e mais horrível possível para qualquer ninja que não fizesse parte da organização. Eles tinham que temer você. E era meio difícil de colocar medo nas pessoas quando você tem cabelo cor de algodão doce, e um corpo de aparência frágil. Quanto mais estúpida e arrogante eles pensarem que você é, melhor. É mais fácil vencer o inimigo quando ele está com medo de você.

- Vadia. – A ruiva xingou, ainda levantando a cabeça para encará-la.

- Uzumaki Karin. – Sakura disse. – Sasuke a mandou atrás de mim? Ou é Itachi que você está procurando?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo. No exato momento em que seu nome foi proferido.

- Aposto que é a primeira alternativa em busca da segunda. – A rosada deu de ombros e saltou, parando na frente da outra.

Milagrosamente, Sakura era alguns centímetros mais alta que ela. A pulsação da ruiva estava forte, mas não trêmula. Ela esperava por algo, pôde sentir. Uma armadilha, sem dúvida. Quem sabe Itachi estivesse planejando aquilo o tempo todo. Tentando descobrir se sua acompanhante era melhor que os de seu irmãozinho. Sakura nunca ousaria o chamar de parceiro, ou companheiro novamente.

- Você pode dizer para seus amigos saírem das tocas agora.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Karin balançou a cabeça, irritada. – Eu vim aqui sozinha. Queria falar com você.

- Diga isso para os três homens escondidos a sul, leste e o oeste de você.

- Não tem nin-

A rosada agarrou o seu pescoço e a levantou do chão. Seus olhos focaram nos dela. Aquele genjutsu, em específico, era usado em interrogatórios, e só poderia ser usado se estivesse tocando a "vítima". Os olhos da ruiva ficaram foscos e suas mãos caíram ao lado do corpo. Para qualquer pessoa que não fosse Sakura, ela parecia morta.

Um véu de memórias surgiu diante de seus olhos.

Viu Naruto, ajoelhado, implorando para que Sasuke dissesse onde ela estava. O rosto do Uchiha tremendo rápido demais para que alguém além de Karin notasse, a estranha curiosidade e preocupação no rosto dele quando o nome de Sakura foi proferido. O momento em que ela entrou no bar, vestida como uma prostituta e se jogando em cima dele, como Karin identificou o chackra de Itachi nas roupas dela. E que a vinham seguindo desde então.

- O que você fez? – Uma voz perguntou a leste.

Sakura não respondeu, só largou o corpo inconsciente da mulher. Um rugido veio da mesma direção em que a voz. E ela segurou o punho enorme que tentou acertá-la. Pertencia a um rapaz que em qualquer outra situação poderia ser chamado de bonito.

Ela encarou os olhos dele, segurando os punhos como se não estivesse fazendo muito esforço. O cabelo dela caia parcialmente pelo rosto e as linhas do seu rosto começaram a parecer frágeis. Seu lábio tremeu e ela disse:

- Você vai mesmo me acertar?

O homem tremeu. No entanto, ao som da voz dela, a mutação, do que supôs ser o selo amaldiçoado, começou a retroceder. Em algum momento ela estava segurando as mãos dele, as mãos de um rapaz qualquer. Quando a guarda dele abaixou, Sakura girou e acertou um chute certeiro no rosto, deixando mais uma pessoa desacordada.

Gostaria que fosse tão fácil assim acabar com Itachi. Mas quando os dois começavam a lutar, ela geralmente saia perdendo.

Suspirou. Sasuke e Suigetsu agora se aproximavam. Não queria vê-lo de novo. Não sabia o que Itachi estava querendo com aquilo. Kisame disse que ele planejava matar Sasuke em breve, e Sakura se perguntou por que não agora? Os companheiros dele tinham sido nocauteados, ao menos parte deles, e Sasuke estava focado nela no momento, Itachi poderia simplesmente chegar e enfiar uma kunai no coração do irmão.

- Onde está Itachi, Sakura?

Não tremeu ao escutar a voz dele, como imaginou que faria. Seus olhar se levantou dos corpos e se focou nos olhos vermelhos dele. Suigetsu vinha de algum ponto as costas de Sakura, e ela se virou de modo que os dois estivessem dentro de sua visão.

- Essa, é uma pergunta que eu não sei responder.

Em um momento ele estava na frente dela. Quando tentou agarrar seus ombros, Sakura deu um passo para trás, e foi alvo da fúria do moreno. Ele tentou usar o sharingan nela, mas a Haruno só arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. Tinha aprendido a se livrar daquele tipo de truque, apenas parcialmente, mas no momento parecia estar dando resultado.

- Não vou dizer onde seu irmão está. E sugiro que vá para casa, Sasuke. Se você tentar lutar contra ele, vai morrer.

Ele tentou agarrá-la mais uma vez, a forçar a contar tudo o que ele queria saber. No entanto, Sakura encostou o dedo no peito dele, o coração do rapaz parou por um segundo. Ele piscou, então, ela não estava mais lá.

Sakura desapareceu, e Sasuke nunca imaginou que algum dia correria atrás dela.

- Pegue os dois. – Disse. – Eu vou encontrá-la.

**Continua**.

* * *

**Nota**:

Olá, babys. Desculpa pela demora, realmente sinto muito. Coloquei no meu perfil a minha desculpa, mas vou repetir para vocês de qualquer forma. Meu notebook morreu, estou triste porque não há concerto e ele é meu xodó. Mimimi. Kk'

Minha irmã está me emprestando o computador dela agora. Vou ver se consigo postar novos capítulos nas próximas semanas.

Mil obrigadas pelas reviews, vocês são demais.

Beijões

Sami

**Nota b:**

Hey people! Gente, quem AMOU a Sakura nocauteando a Karin e o Juugo? Eu achei o máximo ela mostrando o que aprendeu para o Sasuke e seu time... mal posso aguentar para ler o próximo! Mandem reviews com dicas, sugestões e opiniões!

Beijos

Bella


End file.
